Reencuentro
by ANY-115
Summary: En ese salón de clases lleno de recuerdos, shintaro porfin pudo volver a ver la silueta por la que espero tanto tiempo. nos relata el suicidio de shintaro y su posterior reencuentro con ayano en el daze.


En la habitación obscura, un chico, profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos comenzaba a divagar, aunque alegre en cierto modo porque el virus que decidió borrar de su computadora parecía no querer volver esta vez, también se encontraba profundamente deprimido, esa rabia que sentía hace unos momentos hacia su enemigo digital pronto se tornaba en tristeza, la manera de perder a alguien importante y la forma egoísta y grosera en que se comportó solo le facilitaban recordar...inmerso en un pasado del cual nunca había podido deshacerse del todo.

"¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿¡Porque!?" Repetía frenéticamente el pelinegro.

"Aún después de tanto tiempo...creo que es la pregunta que siempre se quedará sin respuesta, ¿porque lo hiciste? Ayano" un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que mencionaba o siquiera pensaba en ese nombre, tantos pensamientos se aglomeraban en su cabeza dirigidos siempre con tintes negativos a la idea de que tal vez él pudo haber hecho algo mejor, siempre que shintaro pensaba en eso las lágrimas salían a chorros y este sentimiento de culpa lo inundaba, por eso trataba de olvidar, pero por alguna razón... Ese trauma nunca se iba por más que intentara.

"Si tan solo pudiera verte de nuevo... Preguntártelo directamente, y aún más importante, pedirte perdón" increíblemente, hasta este momento había podido evadir la mayoría de sus pensamientos sobre el tema, pero ahora, ya sea porque no tenía nada con que distraerse esta vez, porque había llegado al fin a su límite con este sentimiento, porque estaba realmente enojado con todo esto, que la situación era perfecta para atraparlo en esos pensamientos o simplemente porque está vez decidió pensar al menos por un momento en ello, sus pensamientos lo comían por dentro y de a poco comenzaba a perder la cordura centrándose cada ves más en aquel pasado que deseo dejar atrás hace mucho tiempo.

"Y ahora todos ríen... es como si no tuviera importancia... todos tienen su propia carga, pero cada uno de ellos ahora ríe, han logrado seguir adelante pese a todo, sin embargo yo... Pareciera que soy el único que en Realidad... No te a olvidado." Miró con nostalgia la sudadera roja que ya se le había echo de costumbre llevar, esa sudadera que su amiga tanto le alagaba al verla, roja, igual que la bufanda que la castaña llevaba a todos lados sin razón aparente, hiciera frío o calor, bufanda que ahora era doloroso recordar.

"Es... Todo... No quiero volver a pensar en esto... No entiendo porque no puedo simplemente avanzar." "¿Que problema fue tan grande para orillarte a eso?" "y encima no paras de atormentarme en cada oportunidad que tienes, esos sueños... ahora temo cada vez que me voy a la cama porque se que no hay día que no vea tu silueta en uno de esos sueños" "si tan solo pudiera verte una vez mas" "ni siquiera pude darme cuenta" "si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes ahora estarías aquí" "aunque mi impresionante arrogancia me cegaba en aquel entonces, ahora puedo darme cuenta de que eras una gran persona, siempre estabas ahí para alegrarme" "y a pesar de todo siempre estuviste a mi lado" "antes que nada, te pediría perdón por todos mis errores" "pero ya nada de esto tiene sentido" ante tal desfile de pensamientos depresivos, que se había alargado por horas y horas, el cerebro de shintaro no soportaba más la presión que ejercía todo eso, había llegado a tal punto que nada podía sacarlo de su estado, y tampoco es que él quisiera salir, había llegado a una conclusión.

"No creo que te vuelva a ver después de esto, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ayano, tómalo como karma por no haber podido salvarte... ¿te debes sentir muy mal, no es así? Ya no podrás atormentarme más" dijo esto último dejando escapar una pequeña risa sarcástica, con un dejo de rabia, y mientras tomaba el mejor objeto afilado que encontró para la ocasión, unas tijeras del color rojo que tanto caracterizaba a la chica, mencionó las que sabia, serían sus últimas palabras.

"Lo siento" y enterró el afilado objeto en su garganta, lo más profundo que el intenso dolor le permitió, su basto conocimiento en cultura popular con base en series de televisión le sugería que una herida así debería ser mortal con total seguridad, y el sentimiento que le dejaba lo comprobaba, pudo sentir lenta y dolorosamente como la sangre corría por todo su cuello, por su pecho, hasta terminar en la recién lavada colcha que cubría su cama, como la herida abierta y punzante le impedía respirar de forma correcta y su cuerpo entraba en fase de desesperación total, en agonía, se recostó en su almohada con la mayor tranquilidad que le fue posible, para terminar de una vez con la vida que consideraba una causa perdida a causa del constante tormento con el que cargaba, y justo después de ahogarse con su propia sangre y demencia, sus signos vitales desaparecieron, así, shintaro kisaragi se suicidó un 15 de agosto a las 12:33...

Pero en contra de lo que sus ideas escépticas lo podían hacer creer, momentos después de su muerte, vio como toda su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, y un par de escenas realmente desconcertantes se le presentaban, escenas que juraría, nunca habían ocurrido... Luego de esta confusión que lo dejó totalmente sorprendido, pudo distinguir una voz conocida.

\- vaya, quien iba a pensar que te viera aquí el día de hoy... Es realmente triste, ¿significa que tú también has muerto no es así? No quiero parecer mala persona, pero aun así, me alegra verte de nuevo, shintaro -.

Los días en el colegio, su dulce voz, su actitud siempre amable y delicada, su sonrisa, que siempre fue una luz para todo el que la conocía, sus malas notas y la forma en que le encantaba molestarlo, las grullas de papel en el salón, su castaño cabello, su inconfundible bufanda roja, su piel, suave, tersa, y delicada, incluso takane, y haruka, todos esos recuerdos, esos momentos en el tiempo que se había perdido hace tanto ya, todo a la vez pasó por su cabeza en un shock al encontrarse a si mismo en aquel sitio, escuchando esa voz, de nuevo.

"Esa voz... Este lugar." Todo era familiar para el pelinegro, el mismo salón de clases en el que había pasado tantos momentos con ayano que nunca supo apreciar, se mostraba atónito al darse cuenta que había entrado en el infierno del que trataba de escapar.

\- ¿que esta sucediendo? -. Dijo para sí mismo, antes de enlazar los datos que tenía en su cabeza, y darse cuenta de que tal vez esta era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado para volver a ver a su compañera. - ¡Ayano! -. Corrió impulsivamente hacia el frente, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la persona que más agradecería ver, en ese momento, al toparse con la figura que ya estaba esperando, el chico se quedó helado, mirando a la chica de bufanda roja que le daba la espalda.

\- A-ya-no... -. Las lágrimas caían como cascadas por los ojos del pelinegro, al fin en esos días a los que siempre deseo volver, y si bien no podría cambiar nunca el pasado, ahora tenía una oportunidad de, al menos, disculparse.

\- hola, shintaro... me alegra verte, ¡de verdad!-. Dijo con entusiasmo la chica de bufanda roja que se ondeaba misteriosamente con una brisa casi inexistente, mientras volteaba con calma su cabeza, y posteriormente su cuerpo, para ver a su viejo amigo directo a los ojos, y dejando así apreciables sus resplandecientes ojos rojos.

\- antes debo asegurarme... ¿este no es un sueño o si? -. Ignorando el aspecto de esos ojos por completo, preguntó el chico, temiendo lo peor.

\- esta vez no -. Contestó la castaña con su característica gran sonrisa, y algunas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus vidriosos ojos.

\- en realidad, tú moriste, y tenemos poco tiempo, debo contarte una historia.

\- lo siento -. Interrumpió la leve voz de su compañero, que posteriormente se volvía más fuerte y frenética. - lo siento lo siento lo siento de verdad, ayano, yo sé que pude haber echo más, lamento tanto haber sido así contigo, haber sido así con todos... Siempre fui un egoísta y nada más que un dolor de cabeza para todos los que me rodeaban, y aún después de causarte tantas molestias, no pude ayudarte, aunque supiera que estabas pasando por un mal momento... yo... Incluso en esos momentos seguí siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre, no pude ayudarte, no pude ver más allá... No lo imaginé... Ni siquiera me di cuenta de nada. - Continuaba quejándose y sollozando dejando por fin la Cruz que había cargado tanto tiempo, sentimientos que lejos de desaparecer, cada día se hacían más fuertes, por fortuna para el chico, su compañera también tenía cosas que decirle.

\- no tienes culpa de nada, no quiero que te culpes por eso, yo sé que no serías capaz de ver a través de todo, probablemente nadie podría... Ni siquiera mis hermanos se enteraron de... -. Pensativa, la chica volvió a empezar una frase, recapacitando sobre lo que estaba diciendo. - bueno, estoy cambiando el tema, aunque aprecio de verdad que te preocupes por mí shintaro, la decisión que tomé no la pudiste haber cambiado, pero dejemos esta otra historia por un momento, tengo algunas cosas importantes que decirte. -. Aseguró la chica, shintaro asintió y la dejo continuar mientras secaba sus lágrimas inútilmente con las manos.

\- ¿que tal te cae kano?-.

Al escuchar estas palabras salir de su boca, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sorprenderse a muerte con esa pregunta, ¿como podía ella saber eso? Entretanto, ayano proseguía. - jejej si, supuse que ya los debiste haber conocido, el mekakushi-dan... ¡es una historia divertida!- mencionó con cierto aumento de emoción en sus palabras, y le relató con gusto a su compañero aquel cuento de súper héroes que tanto le gustaba, con sus hermanos como protagonistas.

\- ¿¡es eso cierto!?- shintaro anonadado, ahora entendía mucho mejor las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. - como es que nunca supe nada de eso, pudiste habérmelo dicho -. Comentó molesto.

\- en realidad, no pensé que me escucharas... no confiaba en que me creyeras... probablemente solo hubiera sido peor si te lo contaba -. Con esa charla tan significativa para ambos, ayano estaba sintiendo la mayor felicidad desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

\- es... Cierto. -. Balbuceaba un shintaro con expresión notablemente triste.

\- no no, no te sientas mal por ello -. Interrumpió sus pensamientos la castaña, dándose cuenta de su error. - verás... Podríamos pasar horas hablando de este tipo de cosas, pero el tiempo está contando, no es para eso que estás aquí, en realidad, necesito pedirte un favor. -. Hablaba pensativa la chica, bajó de nuevo su tono de voz, mirando a su compañero con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- cualquier cosa -. Respondió decidido él, pensando en redimir de alguna forma el daño que había hecho en el pasado.

\- cuida de ellos, son muy buenos chicos, y yo ni siquiera me pude despedir...te pediría que les dieras una disculpa de mi parte, nunca he sabido que fue de ellos luego de que yo llegara aquí... seguro son geniales... pero no hay tiempo para eso, el punto es... yo sé que serás un gran líder -. Ayano se desprendía de su posesión más preciada, aquella bufanda roja protagonista de historias fabulosas llenas de hazañas heroicas, amor fraternal y sobretodo, muchas sonrisas... Entregando simbólicamente su puesto a shintaro, la chica frágil no pudo resistir más las lágrimas, que ahora caían a chorros por sus ojos, aun así, mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que expresaba mejor que nunca sus sentimientos.

\- esto... ¿¡no es posible!? ¿Eso significa que no podrás volver conmigo? -. Luego de mirar melancólicamente el presente que se le estaba colocando en el cuello, levantó la mirada, una que expresaba sus deseos de poder al menos pasar un tiempo más con la persona por la que tanto había esperado.

\- lo lamento mucho, no puedo, por eso ahora te necesito para evitar esta catástrofe - Explicó ella con un dejo de preocupación.

\- ¿catástrofe? -. Preguntó confundido el pelinegro.

\- debo explicarte algo, shintaro -. Mantuvo su cabeza baja, continuando con un segundo relato, uno que esta vez no seria tan agradable...

\- nunca seré tan bueno como tú para cuidar de ellos, ¿lo entiendes?-. Shintaro mostró una gran sonrisa aún con los ríos de lágrimas interminables que corrían por sus mejillas.

\- jejej nunca creí escuchar un alago de tu parte -. Dejó salir la chica, un sentimiento ya olvidado la invadía de nuevo en esos momentos, y se reflejaba en el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

\- pero por ti, haré lo mejor que pueda -. Dijo el chico apretando sus puños con determinación.

\- ¡así se habla!... Aunque ahora... -. Una expresión nerviosa surgía en el rostro de ayano, eh hizo un gesto volteando detrás de ella, a modo de aviso por su inminente retirada.

\- oh no, ¡no puedes hablar en serio!-. La expresión en la cara de shintaro lo decía todo, como su mayor miedo comenzaba a volverse realidad.

\- lo lamento, enserio -. Expresó ella.

\- no puedes dejarme así, no ahora, ¡no tan Pronto! -. Repetía desesperado él.

\- no debería de ser tan difícil, después de todo yo morí, ¿recuerdas? Yo tampoco lo deseo, pero es momento de despedirnos - decía ayano entre lágrimas.

\- ¡por favor! ¡No te atrevas!-. Se rompió porfín la distancia que había entre ambos desde el principio, enlazando un fuerte abrazo por parte del chico que trataba de aferrarse desesperado a esa persona, persona que le correspondió el abrazo mientras además acariciaba su cabeza a modo de consuelo.

\- mientras podamos sonreír mañana, todo estará bien, aunque el camino sea solitario ahora, shintaro, debes saber que tu también eres un héroe, mi héroe... así que, no hay porque temer -. Concluía con cierta felicidad ayano, acto seguido, desapareció por completo, dejando un shintaro tremendamente adolorido luego de abrir todas esas heridas, aun así, shintaro sabía lo que debía hacer, y ya no estaba más triste, estaba determinado, terminaría con ese enemigo para así volver a ver a ayano, y reír juntos, así como ella siempre lo quiso.

"Fue demasiado tarde" "en verdad lo siento" no paraba de repetirse a si mismo el chico, quien ahora se encontraba postrado en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre mirando de frente a su líder, persona a quien deseaba pedirle perdón por no poder hacer nada al respecto, cosa que la intensa agonía le impedía.

En esa escena digna de pesadilla, en la que el olor a hierro se infundía con el ambiente, llena de gritos, quejidos y llanto, shintaro en profunda agonía física y sentimental, con un agujero en el estómago, como resultado del golpe contundente que recibió de quien antes considerara un compañero, y ahora no sabía reconocer... observaba a la pequeña del grupo elevarse cual hechicero, con una transformación completa en medusa que para ese momento todos en el mekakushi-dan sabían lo que implicaba, no importaba cuán duro lo intentarán el resultado siempre parecía repetirse en todos los casos, y aunque afortunadamente no pudieran ser conscientes de su sufrimiento en "mundos" anteriores, nadie deseaba que la masacre se repitiera, y trataban inútilmente de cambiar algo a pesar de que ese enemigo formidable siempre acabará derrotándolos.

Shintaro en sus delirios al borde de la muerte, con un dejo de alivio y felicidad, pudo escuchar de nuevo aquella voz, que tanto lo tranquilizaba aún en estos momentos.

\- esta bien, lo has hecho maravilloso. Consolaba la castaña.

\- lo siento, en verdad lo siento -. Reproducía en sus pensamientos él, con la esperanza de hacer llegar de esa forma sus sentimientos a la persona que le pertenecía la voz que escuchaba en su cabeza.

\- la siguiente seguro lo lograremos ¡shintaro! ¡Confío en todos ustedes! -. Dando ánimos a su querido amigo, fuera una alucinación del propio shintaro o realmente la voz de la chica, se podía notar cierta melancolía en sus palabras.

\- la siguiente, seguro, ¡no lo olvidaremos!-. Con entusiasmo proseguía.

\- aunque. . . ¿sabes? Solo si es que puedes recordar, shintaro. - lentamente se acercaba el final.

\- ¿si? -. Pensaba el chico de nuevo con la idea de poder comunicarse con su vieja amiga.

\- Te amo -. Concluyó ayano.

Sin saber cómo contestar, como reaccionar siquiera a las palabras que por algún motivo resonaban en su cabeza, llenándolo de un sentimiento indescriptiblemente maravilloso, deseo una ultima vez que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y dejar de ser la persona arrogante y molesta en que se había convertido, lamentó muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida... no pudo disculparse con ene, compañera que lo merecía por haberlo ayudado esos años, no pudo ayudar a su hermana en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando era brutalmente golpeada por aquella oscura figura... no pudo ayudar nunca a su madre, ni socializar apropiadamente con ciertas personas, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, incluso murió siendo virgen, pero definitivamente uno de sus mayores lamentos, fue no poder descifrarlo a tiempo, y no poder hacer nada para evitar ese fatídico final... la siguiente vez, tenía que ser él quien cambiara, y así poder librar a esos compañeros que tanto le enseñaron, de una vez por todas, de las garras de la serpiente...

Inmediato después, shintaro murió, rezando con toda su alma, no olvidarlo esta vez...

-No lo olvidare, ayano... yo tambíen-


End file.
